hiddenanddangerousfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzer V Panther
The Panzer V Panther is a German medium tank available in Hidden & Dangerous 2. It is very rare and is one of the few usable armored vehicles in the game. Description The Panther is armed with a single high velocity 75 mm KwK 42 L/70 main gun, which is capable of destroying any armored vehicle at long range. A single 7.92 mm machine gun is mounted in the hull for defense against infantry. The Ausf. A model originally only had one machine gun mounted coaxally with the main gun, but later models had an additional one added in hull, typical of most German tanks of the time. Additionally, grenade launchers and smoke dischargers could be mounted on the turret for added firepower and camouflage. The Panther required of at least four to operate fully, but an additional seat under the cupola was in place for the tnk commander. The Panther's armor was state-of-the-art, being thick plating mounted at an angle and was capable of absorbing the blasts of hollow-charge and high explosive shells and could deflect incoming armor piercing rounds. The Panther had an all up weight of 44.8 tons measured 8.66 meters long, 3.27 meters wide and 2.99 meters high. It had a powerful Maybach engine and was capable of speeds of up to 46 km/h. Despite being a formidable vehicle, it was, however, prone to mechanical breakdowns. History The Panther came about as a result of the Soviet T-34 medium tank, which proved to a superior vehicle to all German tanks at the time, except the Panzer VI Tiger. The Germans began to design a tank that would be able to effectively combat the T-34. The Panther design was the result, and production started in 1943. The Panther had it's debut at the battle of Kursk, serving with the 2nd SS Panzer Division Das Reich. Despite being far superior to most Allied vehicles, the Panther still had mechanical issues, and with German fuel supplies running low, the future was looking bright. Regardless, the Panther proved itself to be arguably the best tank of World War II. Despite it's successes, the Panther was introduced prematurely, and in the face of overwhelming numbers of Allied vehicles, the Panther did little to turn the tide of war in Germany's favor. A single Panther appears during Operation Liberator guarding a German radio station in the Sumava Forest of Czechoslovakia. The Panther is stationary and unoccupied, making it easy for the attacking SAS team to commandeer the vehicle and use it against it's former German operators. In Game The Panther appears once during Operation Liberator - Final Show-Down in Hidden & Dangerous 2. It can be found parked near the German radio station in the Sumava forest clearing. If approached correctly, the Panther can be commandeered and used against the Germans. However, during the Russian assault on the bunker, the Panther will be automatically destroyed. Appearances *Operation Liberator: Final Show-Down Gallery Panzer V Panther Front (Sumava).jpg|The front of the Panther. Panzer V Panther (Sumava 4).jpg|A side profile of the Panther. Panzer V Panther (Driver).jpg|The driver's view from the Panther. Panzer V Panther (Driver 2).jpg|The driver's view from the Panther in 3rd person mode. Panzer V Panther (Back Seat).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Panther. Panzer V Panther (Back Seat 2).jpg|The view from the back seat of the Panther in 3rd person mode. Category:Vehicles Category:German Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:German Tanks